particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kundrati
Kundrati's history begins with several tribal groups that remain in our current territory. 'Ancient History' 'Tribal groups of Kundrati' In time immemorial, three distinct linguistic groups developed in the area that is modern day Kundrati, along the eastern foothills of the Great Alpa Range, in what is today known as the Anluain River Valley. These three prehistoric tribes, the Proto-Kundrati, the Peghonai, and the Enetric Peoples, each came to play a role in Artanian and Terran history. 'Proto-Kundrati' The Proto-Kundrati tribe developed in the Middle Anluain River Valley as a pastoral nomadic culture. 'Peghonai' The Peghonai tribe developed along modern Kundrati's northern Lievenian Sea coast and into the Upper Anluain River Valley. 'Enetric Peoples' The Enetric peoples, ancestors to the modern Selucians and Kalopians, developed along Kundrati's southern coast, particularly on the island of Jildrati. Their society in prehistoric times was largely maritime. 'Prehistory' Main article: Ancient history of Kundrati Scholars dispute at what time the three ancient linguistic groups of Kundrati settled into the general areas mapped at right, and the study of the tribes in their earliest years is complicated by the lack of anything beyond rare archaeological evidence upon which to base speculation. Academics have agreed on several points, however: *each tribe developed independently of the others (based on the varying oral traditions passed down to each tribes' descendents) *the three tribes were contemporary to one another (based on similar objects found in all three tribal areas) *the three tribes interacted with one another (based on the presence of objects in areas other than their creation, as above) While some with political motivations make appeals to emotion claiming these tribes as early nations, to grant them that label is dubious: each of the three tribes in prehistory was riven by internal familial divisions, etc., and it would have been just as common for two Proto-Kundrati kinship-groups to engage in territorial conflict as it was for one Proto-Kundrati kinship-group and one Peghonai. 'First Proto-Kundrati expansion (c. 5000 BCE)' Around 5,000 BCE the pastoral Proto-Kundrati peoples began to expand both northward and southward from the Middle Anluain River Valley, probably following the herds of sheep that were their lifeblood. It is as a result of this expansion that the three tribes began to more frequently come into contact with one another. The archaeological record from this period shows a marked increase in the exchange of objects between the three tribes, and in particular the presence of Enetric objects in Peghonai (and vice versa) becomes much more common, probably signifying that the Proto-Kundrati nomads served to transport materials along the Anluain River Valley. As a result of the expansion of the Proto-Kundrati into the Peghonai and Enetric hinterlands, several minor conflicts, generally related to material or territorial disputes, began to erupt between the tribes. It is around 5,000 BCE that each tribe began to develop rudimentary written languages. 'Peghonai expansion and the Enetric Migrations (c. 4000 BCE)' In roughly 4,000 BCE the agricultural Peghonai tribe began an unprecedented expansion southward along the foothills of the Great Alpa Range. Scholars dispute the cause of this migration-en-masse, but the consensus holds that a series of droughts or an endemic sickness (or both) along the northern Lievenian coast forced the Peghonai to relocate. The archaeological record shows entire Peghonai villages apparently abandoned overnight. As the Peghonai moved southward, their presence disrupted the nomadic patterns of the Proto-Kundrati peoples, who grazed their flocks in the Great Alpan foothills during the warm summer months. Faced with no room to the north, the Proto-Kundrati, in turn, moved southward. The Enetric peoples, faced with an overwhelming surge of nomadic newcomers from the north, concentrated particularly on Jildrati Island. Over time, however, the vast scale of the Proto-Kundrati migration overcame the Enetric peoples, and many villages were abandoned to become Proto-Kundrati pastures. As the Proto-Kundrati spread eastward along the coastal plain, and even eventually crossed to Jildrati Island itself, the Enetric peoples were further and further pushed out of what is now Kundrati. They began a long series of migrations that took them across Artania and eventually to Majatra where they became the ancestors of the Selucian and Kalopian nations. 'Completion of the Enetric Migration (c. 3000 BCE)' By 3,000 BCE, with the total removal of the Enetric peoples from the Lower Anluain River Valley and the southern coastal plains, the Proto-Kundrati underwent a period of considerable expansion into the now-vacant areas, as well as northwestward again into the Great Alpan foothills. Northward Proto-Kundrati movement was considerably focused along the Anluain River Valley itself. For the first time, Proto-Kundrati speakers extended into the Upper river valley, coming closer to the headwaters of the Anluain than any of the tribes before. This extension of the Proto-Kundrati northward created two enclaves of Peghonai people in the foothills on the Anlauin's eastern bank. Most of the Peghonai in the area into which the Proto-Kundrati expanded either intermarried or removed themselves farther north to the Peghonai homeland. 'Kingdom of Upper and Lower Anluain (c. 1000 BCE)' by 1000 BCE.]]Now, the Kingdom of Anluain, including the upper and lower Anluain, is formed. Modern History (2000 CE) When the Kingdom of Upper and Lower Anluain was formed, Anluain/Kundrati entered into a large period of dark times, where there's not much information about the continuous formation of Anluain/Kundrati. One of the things we know is that the kingdom fell and somewhen Anluain ceased to exist and became Kundrati. The First President-For-Life (2397) In 2397, the 5th Republic Act, sponsered by the Senate and Genucius Aventinensis re-established an elected executive. Genucius Aventinensis retired upon passage of the act, and in 2398 Martin V.E. Kelsinton IX of the Alderdath Raberi Koncirlaki Erradiki was elected Consul. He was assassinated during the war and progressive parties began to take over. Ascension of the Monarchy (28th century) In the 28th Century,a man of noble Taerdrati birth, the "True and Noble" Mike from Kenmore was crowned King of the Kundrat Unioni. The former "Capital Coalition" installed this nobleman as King, temporarily ending over 700 years of democracy in the Kundrati Union. Upon the collapse of the dictatorial, conservative, reign, Mike from Kenmore was removed from power, and democracy was once again restored to the people. Federal Senate (around 30th century) The Federal Senate of the Kundrati Union is the legislature of Kundrati. It consists of 750 seats, elected by a nationwide vote every forty-two months or when dissolved following the successful passage of an early election motion. It was, for a very long period of time, uni-party. The Falange party was the only one available. However, by the year 3243 the Kundrati Traditionalist Union was officially created, and it will be present in the upcomming 3245 Federal Senate elections. Officially ending the period of a single-party state. Kundrati Union (mid-32nd century) The Kundrati Union is a socialist republic formed around the mid-28th century after the fall of the past monarchy and is still present in Kundrati.Category:History of Kundrati Category:History Category:History of Artania